Tigre aux dents de sabre - chapitre 2
by Arches67
Summary: Suite de "Tigre aux dents de sabre". John se repose chez Zoé après avoir été blessé.


Bonjour,

Yellowstone69 s'est plaint que l'histoire "Tigre aux dents de sabre" était trop courte, elle voulait la suite… Je ne pouvais pas la laisser pleurer dans son coin (et il faut toujours ménager sa correctrice).

Alors voilà le résultat.

Posté comme nouvelle histoire car l'autre était publiée en terminée, mais il s'agit tout simplement d'un deuxième chapitre de _Tigre aux dents de sabre_ (il vaut sans doute mieux avoir lu l'autre histoire avant de lire celle-ci).

* * *

PoI PoI

* * *

Zoé était assise sur son canapé, profitant d'un rare moment de tranquillité avec un roman. Elle adorait lire, mais avait rarement le temps de se poser pour le faire. Elle avait décidé que dans la mesure où elle était de toutes façons coincée chez elle à garder un œil sur John, elle pouvait bien profiter de l'occasion pour se faire plaisir.

Elle s'était préparé un thé fleuri et était roulée en boule sur un coin du canapé, couverture polaire sur les jambes et tasse à portée de main.

Elle sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'attendait personne, et eut la curieuse impression d'avoir déjà vécu la même scène peu de temps auparavant. Elle marqua sa page en grognant légèrement, l'intrigue venait de prendre un tour tout à fait surprenant, et posa le livre. Pieds nus, elle se dirigea vers la porte et vérifia par l'œilleton. La présence de John chez elle ne la rendait pas moins vigilante.

_Shaw._

Elle venait sans doute déposer les vêtements de John comme promis. Au moins, cette fois, elle avait pris la peine de frapper. Zoé lui ouvrit avec un sourire en coin.

"Bonjour, Sam," dit-elle s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

"Salut."

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Shaw se demandant pourquoi Zoé ne la faisait pas entrer, Zoé savourant la déconfiture sur le visage de son visiteur.

"Alors ? Tu as perdu tes crochets à serrure ?"

Shaw haussa les sourcils.

"A ta place, je ne serais pas inquiète. Tu les as utilisés il y a peu ; ils sont sans doute dans la dernière veste que tu as porté."

Elle dû se mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire ; Shaw semblait avoir du mal à décider si Zoé la taquinait ou était sérieuse. Après tout, elle avait effectivement forcé la porte quelques heures plus tôt.

Zoé fronça les sourcils tout à coup.

"Attends un peu. Tu n'avais pas peur que John t'arrache la tête en entrant comme ça en pleine nuit ?"

Zoé savait que John n'était pas en forme, mais elle était persuadée, que même affaibli, il conservait le sommeil léger. Elle doutait que Shaw ait pu pénétrer chez elle sans l'éveiller.

"Je m'étais assurée que son arme n'était pas à portée de main," répliqua Shaw avec un sourire.

Zoé ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

"Il va te tuer quand il l'apprendra."

"J'ai un atout… après tout, il a besoin d'antidouleurs… et j'ai ses vêtements," ajouta-t-elle en montrant un petit sac de voyage.

"Alors, où l'as-tu caché ? Il vaut mieux la lui rendre avant qu'il ne mette mon appartement sens dessus dessous."

"A l'heure qu'il est, j'imagine qu'il la mise sous son oreiller."

Zoé fronça les sourcils. "Attends… tu veux dire que vous vous êtes parlés quand tu as forcé ma porte la nuit dernière pour apporter les médicaments ?"

Elle eut un léger sourire satisfait quand Shaw réagit à l'accusation. Zoé se doutait que Sam avait sans doute juste voulu éviter de la réveiller, mais elle n'appréciait pas du tout que l'on pénètre ainsi chez elle.

"Comme tu l'as dit, John m'a entendu. C'était de ma faute. J'ai commis l'erreur d'entrer dans ta chambre. Ton parquet ne pardonne rien…"

"Voilà pourquoi il savait que tu avais laissé des trucs dans la cuisine." Zoé fit une grimace. "Sam, je doute que se lever précipitamment lui ait fait du bien." L'état de John ce matin n'avait rien de surprenant dans ces conditions.

"Tu me laisses entrer ou tu attends des excuses en bonne et due forme ?"

Zoé ouvrit la porte avec un petit rire. "Comme si je pouvais t'empêcher de rentrer. Fais comme chez toi, je t'en prie."

"Comment va-t-il ? Il ne râle pas trop d'être retenu prisonnier ?"

"Il dort."

Shaw fit une grimace et regarda l'horloge sur le mur, puis fronça davantage les sourcils.

Elle alla droit dans la chambre et laissa tomber le sac dans l'entrée. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi, il lui semblait inconcevable que l'ex-agent soit toujours endormi. Ses blessures étaient sérieuses, mais elle l'avait vu debout dans un état bien plus grave. Elle espérait n'avoir rien raté. Les risques d'infection étaient réels avec des couteaux de cuisine sales.

Elle s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur le front de John. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand celui-ci lui attrapa la main et la jeta au sol.

"Et merde ! John, c'est Shaw ! Lâche-moi !" Ne voulant pas le blesser davantage, elle ne se débattait pas.

L'ayant reconnu, John enleva son bras d'autour du cou et se laissa tomber au sol.

"Bon sang, Shaw ! Utilise ton propre .45 si tu veux te tuer !" grogna-t-il.

"Si t'as arraché le moindre point de suture, c'est toi que je tuerai !" aboya Shaw en se dégageant.

Zoé regardait la scène abasourdie. Elle n'en revenait pas de la vitesse à laquelle John, endormi, avait réagi. Shaw était en train de le foudroyer du regard, probablement furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir été prise au dépourvu.

Il avait réagi instinctivement, mais la poussée d'adrénaline avait usé le peu d'énergie qu'il avait et son visage était à présent d'une pâleur effrayante. Shaw se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. John s'assit lourdement sur lit.

"Tu fais peur à voir," commenta Shaw.

"Merci. Bonjour à toi aussi."

"Après-midi plutôt. John, il est quinze heures…" précisa-t-elle quand elle le vit lever un sourcil.

John se passa la main sur le menton. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait dormi aussi longtemps. Visiblement, il avait perdu plus de sang qu'il ne le pensait. En même temps, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi les nuits précédentes à cause de leur dernier numéro…

"Quand as-tu fait une nuit complète pour la dernière fois ?" demanda Shaw. Quand John se contenta de hausser une épaule, elle ajouta, "c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait."

Au moins, la perte de sang couplée à la fatigue expliquait son besoin de dormir. Elle n'avait pas détecté de chaleur particulière sur son front le bref instant où elle l'avait touché, a priori il n'avait pas d'infection.

Elle jeta un oeil aux bandages, quelques-uns étaient tachés de sang et la blessure la plus grave avait besoin d'être examinée. Elle avait laissé du matériel la veille. Elle se tourna vers la porte.

"Zoé, j'ai laissé…" Elle hocha la tête quand la jeune femme pointa du doigt une boîte posée sur une chaise. "Merci."

Elle nettoya les plaies et changea les bandages nécessaires, puis foudroya John du regard quand une grimace se transforma en légère exclamation.

"Quand as-tu pris les antidouleurs?"

"Avec le petit déjeuner."

"Un peu avant sept heures ce matin," précisa Zoé.

"John, quelle partie de 'toutes les six heures' n'était pas claire ?"

"C'est de ma faute, Sam. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Il avait l'air tellement paisible." Elle répondit à la grimace de John par un doux sourire. "Je vais préparer quelque chose."

"Ca commence comme ça, et on finit la bague au doigt…" marmonna Shaw. Elle répondit au regard noir de John par un visage innocent. Puis, son expression se fit plus sérieuse. "Arrange-toi juste pour ne pas la blesser. Zoé est quelqu'un de bien."

John ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis sembla manquer de l'énergie nécessaire pour protester. Il se leva, prit le sac que Shaw avait apporté et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

"Pas de douche !" lui cria Shaw.

"Je sais," gronda John.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Il allait lui faire payer très cher dès qu'il serait sur pied, mais en attendant c'était bien trop tentant. John détestait qu'on le materne.

La dernière fois qu'il avait été sérieusement blessé, il avait disparu dès qu'il avait tenu debout. Bien sûr, il y avait également d'autres raisons à sa disparition, mais se sentir diminué en faisait partie. Un loup solitaire, léchant ses blessures seul dans sa grotte…

Zoé préparait à manger dans la cuisine. Elle faisait réchauffer une boîte de soupe et était en train de préparer un sandwich. Elle leva les yeux vers Shaw.

"Je te prépare un sandwich," lui dit-elle, sachant que Sam ne refusait jamais un repas.

Ayant vu les quantités de nourriture qu'elle était capable d'avaler, Zoé se demandait toujours comment Sam pouvait avoir une silhouette pareille.

Quand John entra dans la cuisine, portant un vieux jean délavé et un t-shirt noir, Sam dégustait son sandwich avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

"J'espère que ça n'est pas mon sandwich que tu es en train de manger Shaw," menaça John.

Sa bouche pleine l'empêchant de répondre, elle se contenta de rapprocher son assiette, posant une main protectrice dessus. Zoé posa un bol fumant et une assiette sur la table.

"Voilà le tien. Je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas laisser de nourriture trop près de Sam," répondit Zoé en clignant de l'œil à Shaw.

"Soupe de poulet ?" demanda John en faisant la grimace.

"Tomate. Tu as besoin de t'hydrater. Mange !"

"Toujours aussi tyrannique…" marmonna John en s'asseyant.

"Zoé, je retire ce que j'ai dit hier. John a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi à ses côtés. Il pense toujours commander. Son côté dominant a besoin d'être sérieusement pris en main."

"Je suis sûre que tu ne te laisses pas faire."

"Oui, mais tu as plus de pouvoir. Après tout, tu as un lien direct avec ses caleçons."

"Hé !" protesta John. "Je suis peut-être un peu mal en point, mais mon ouïe est en parfait état."

"On devrait se refaire une virée entre filles," suggéra Shaw à Zoé, regrettant sa phrase avant même de l'avoir terminée.

Un éclair similaire passa dans les yeux de Zoé. La dernière fois qu'elles étaient sorties prendre un verre, Carter était là. Toutes deux savaient combien sa mort avait touché John, elles n'abordaient jamais le sujet. Le silence tomba telle une chape de plomb.

Après un instant, John laissa échapper un léger rire. "Chères demoiselles, vous êtes adorables," il sentit Shaw bondir à ce terme, "mais je ne suis pas en cristal."

Il avait fini sa soupe et s'attaquait maintenant au sandwich. Il attrapa les antidouleurs qu'il avala avec de l'eau. Manger lui avait fait du bien. Il convaincrait Zoé de lui faire un café, puis il partirait. Il devrait s'arrêter à la Bibliothèque.

Il se souvint tout à coup qu'il n'avait pas appelé Finch. Plus surprenant encore, son employeur n'avait pas cherché à la joindre. Il leva les yeux. Où était son téléphone ?

"Clairement, encore fatigué," commenta Shaw le regardant les yeux plissés. "J'ai appelé Finch pour le tenir au courant de ton petit accident, et ton téléphone est avec tout le bazar que tu avais dans les poches, dans le panier que Zoé a dans l'entrée.

"Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant ?"

"Je commence juste à bien te connaître."

"John, tu devrais rester te reposer," dit Zoé, débarrassant la table.

"Zoé, je vais bien. Je ne vais quand même pas passer ma journée au lit !"

"Tu devrais pourtant." Zoé se tourna vers Shaw. "Sam ?"

Shaw haussa les épaules. Elle savait que le seul moyen de retenir John serait de l'attacher physiquement ; il avait pris sa décision, rien ne l'en ferait changer."

John ne put retenir une grimace en se levant et s'approcha de Zoé, appuyée contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, les bras croisés, un air de reproche sur le visage. Il lui passa les bras autour du corps et lui adressa un sourire flamboyant, puis posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Zoé était incapable de résister à ce sourire ; elle fondit sous le baiser.

"Zoé, merci pour le petit déjeuner… le déjeuner… ton lit." Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. "Je t'appelle."

Les deux femmes le regardèrent prendre ses affaires et partir en silence. Zoé poussa un soupir frustré ; John était la seule personne capable d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, sentant encore sa présence.

Shaw la regarda l'air pensif. "Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre votre relation…"

"Je ne pas sûr que nous _ayons_ une relation."

"Ca n'est clairement pas qu'une histoire de sexe."

"Tu as déjà été amoureuse, Sam ?"

"Non."

Zoé leva la tête d'un mouvement sec, les yeux attristés par le ton de la voix. Shaw avait répondu avec la même voix que pour indiquer qu'elle ne possédait pas d'écran plat.

"Parfois, tu craques pour quelqu'un alors que tu sais pertinemment que ça ne marchera pas. Mais tu ne peux pas te résoudre à arrêter, alors tu continues de l'avant et tu t'efforces de ne pas te poser trop de questions. Tu prends de la distance, tu essaies de te convaincre de juste profiter au jour le jour. Ca ne marche pas trop mal… Surtout avec la vie que nous menons tous les deux. Puis quand un événement comme celui d'hier survient, ta perspective change et tu te retrouves de nouveau à la case départ."

Shaw poussa une sorte de ronflement. "Je suis bien contente de ne pas pouvoir aimer. C'est bien trop compliqué."

"Mais tu l'apprécies."

"Il est utile et très doué dans notre branche. Sans compter, que Finch aurait ma peau si je le laissais mourir."

"Je suppose que c'est un début," répondit Zoé avec un sourire.

"Merci pour le sandwich, Zoé."

"Tu pars déjà ?"

"Oui, je dois m'assurer que John ne finit pas évanoui dans une allée." Elle prit son téléphone. "Finch, vous avez un œil sur John ?"

"Mr. Reese est en route pour son appartement."

"Ne me dites pas qu'il rentre à pied !"

"Non, il a fait preuve d'intelligence et pris un taxi," répondit Finch avec une voix soulagée. "Comment va-t-il ?"

"Il survivra."

"Merci, Mlle Shaw."

"De quoi ?"

"D'avoir pris soin de lui. Transmettez également mes remerciements à Mlle Morgan."

"Au-revoir, Finch."

Shaw ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et se tourna. "On devrait quand même aller prendre un verre un soir."

"Avec plaisir." Zoé hésita un instant. "Pourrais-tu… m'appeler pour me dire comment il va dans quelques jours ?"

"Oui," répondit l'ex-agent avec un léger sourire. Toutes deux savaient qu'il n'appellerait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas de nouveau sur pied.

Zoé ferma la porte doucement et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé avec son livre. Elle allait s'offrir le reste de sa journée. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand, dans son esprit, le nouveau protagoniste du roman apparu avec une silhouette élancée et des yeux clairs.

* * *

Fin


End file.
